jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Misconception
coming soon (from the EP by JWTM, ''MISCONCEPTION)..... JWTM's "Misconception" Lyrics Intro (JWTM): One is loneliest number that you'll ever choose (ever choose) One is loneliest number that you'll ever choose (ever choose) Verse 1 (main R&B vocals): One is the loneliest number, used to draw all the time as a youngin' Ages between 4-7, I loved it, never outside too young to build friends At the time I was confused that house rules would keep me in order (me in order) Thinking outside the window how pain brought torture, gotta stay closer (closer) Pastor uncle caught me drawing on walls of da house that was like way back Didn't have a pen or a paper to draw on, don't have courage to say that (that) Aunt Melissa slept with her radio and couldn't go sleep with that on (that on) Me & my sister was caught up in trouble cause we walked home by ourselves Just hope you proud of yourself, might not get something for Xmas Funny I mentioned this, don't think I deserve much on my wishlist Maybe that's me talking negative, keep my head high as we got relatives They knocking on the house door, gotta get out more, the dark abyss The Hook: They must've never really liked you and that's a solid misconception You only have one life to rule (to rule) and that's a solid misconception And I would try to keep my cool (my cool) but there's a solid misconception They discriminate your every move, that brought a solid misconception Verse 2 (deep R&B vocals): Day by day as youngin wished I don't live by the rules, yet I had company Many problems back then like yelling at parents filled with anger Used to be blamed off the stuff that I did, gift and the curse was the life that was hid Music and drawing was something that kept me at peace from all of the speeches Fast forward a couple of years, got a new brother to stay care of when he's lonely In high school, phone either got lost, malfunctioned, or stop working lowkey Over the years, had crushes on many women that I wished who approached me Obviously I was either just flirting or working on schoolwork because I stayed busy The more that I grow, my mother told me to sing, so imma need practice More that I did that, grew better and better, added some rap as ultimate challenge JoeySideFire started back in freshman year besides da balance Present day of timeline, told parents I need to work on time The Hook: They must've never really liked you and that's a solid misconception You only have one life to rule (to rule) and that's a solid misconception And I would try to keep my cool (my cool) but there's a solid misconception They discriminate your every move, that brought a solid misconception Verse 3 (rapping verse): You stole these keys and tried to lock me inside a box with no holes on it to breathe air, losing lifelines You thought I left on your way but I always listen to my right mind, chasing dreams kinda hard to find Without a pot to piss in, never caught me swimming, I've been compared to Majid Jordan & Division (Majid Jordan & Dvsn.) Green Acura that my mother drove back, middle school, life sucks but cash rules and still get fooled Might as well start to add champagne in my fuel to get the engine running then succumb to greatness, yeah I know I'm coming Three years ago I've predicted a world where music would break down the habits, that's also when Tonio Ranks brought magic Could've brought my crush into homecoming or the high school prom, cleaned up nice to stay stagnant (to stay stagnant) You could've been a contestant off a beauty pageant cause looks made people drop flat in action Hilarious how that never paidoff, she was faking anyway and I guess that's her loss, quit dreaming Supposed to give these people trap songs as a token of grat, been delayed for too long (delayed for too long) Drop a hit record with Big Bizzle as the mission, time to assemble, talkin' tough submission The Hook x2: They must've never really liked you and that's a solid misconception You only have one life to rule (to rule) and that's a solid misconception And I would try to keep my cool (my cool) but there's a solid misconception They discriminate your every move, that brought a solid misconception Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:JWTM's Misconception Songs